Phases of the Moon
by DT46
Summary: It took a lot out of the both of them, but they finally realized their love for each other. What's most important to them now is cherishing every moment they have together. A collection of one-shots, drabbles and mini-stories about Soma and Erina, in the alternate timeline of Night Changes.
1. Sweet Memory

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in this story, just the idea itself.

* * *

 _Erina: Hisako_

 _Come to my room if you can._

…

…

"Sorry Erina, I came as fast as I… Erina?"

As I entered my friend's room, I was met with the sight of said friend pacing from her bed to her table, papers messily strewn about the two places. She was muttering something to herself, although I couldn't tell what.

"Erina? What's wrong?"

"Huh?! Oh, thank god you're here, Hisako! I need help!" She nearly shouted at me, making my eyebrow raise in confusion. I slowly walked to the table, looking at the mess of papers. They were a collection of recipes.

"Chocolate cake, chocolate chip cookies, chocolate bars…" The list kept going and going, but they all had something to do with chocolate.

"Erina, what in the world is up with all of these chocolate recipes?" I asked, making her stare at me.

"Hisako, don't you know what day it is?!" She asked, still pacing around worriedly. Even with our whole change in our friendship, to being actual friends, seeing Erina so worried really made me start to get a bit nervous.

But anyways, the date.

Well, today is February 7. That doesn't really mean _that_ much does it? Unless…

Oh…

"Ah, it's Valentine's Day soon." I said, making her nod rapidly.

"Y-yeah. It's so close now, and I don't know what to make for Sōma!" She let out a groan of frustration. I haven't seen her like this in a while.

"It will be our first time celebrating Valentine's Day together, a-a-and I know that girls have to give chocolates to someone, and…" She finally stopped pacing, sitting down at her desk and resting her head against me, letting out a sigh. "… I really don't want to mess this up, Hisako. I know that ultimately this day doesn't really matter too much. But I let Sōma do so much for me… I just want to pay him back."

I hugged Erina's neck, putting a hand on her head to try and calm her down a bit. It's nice, seeing Erina be so… what's the word…

Normal. Yes, that's the word.

It's nice, in an odd sense, that Erina gets to finally act like a normal girl, all because of Sōma-kun. If everything between them didn't happen earlier this year, at this point in time, my friend would just be my master, and someone who would have shrugged off the notion of Valentine's day. She would have dismissed it as some stupid holiday that was below her.

But with someone in her life, she finally can see that there's more than just work and school.

I let out a small sigh, finally coming up with words that could help.

"Well, why did you ask me then, Erina?"

…

"Huh?"

I smiled at her dumbfounded response.

"Well, I've never had a partner my entire life, so I wouldn't have this specific dilemma."

Erina nodded lightly. "I guess…"

"Why don't you ask Alice? She does have a boyfriend of her own, after all." Ryō, as scary and confusing as he could be, was always sweet to Alice, if what she's told me was true.

I felt my friend stiffen up, and I let out a sigh.

"Erina, don't worry about what she'll say. She really cares for you and Sōma-kun, so she'll do her best to help you out."

I felt her head move, and I looked down, to be met with a stiffened Erina.

"B-but… I know she'll say some stuff to make fun of me… and all I need is some help." She said, fearing the inevitable teasing. I sighed again.

"Ok, don't worry about that. I'll come with you, and I'll make sure that Alice keeps on track. Alright?" I said, and after a small bout of silence, Erina nodded.

"O-ok… thank you Hisako, and sorry for calling you in." She replied apologetically, and I smiled again.

"Don't worry about it. After all, that's what friends are for, right?" As we started to prepare to go to where Alice was, I had a thought.

Well, Valentine's day doesn't _have_ to be for couples, right? I need to find or make some chocolates for Sōma-kun, to thank him for bringing so much happiness into my life.

… N-not as a lover, of course! Just a friend!

* * *

Hmm, what to do, what to do…

I know Ryō loves dark chocolate most, so I'll probably use that as the main ingredient…

Maybe something to do with-

As I was stuck in my musings about what to make my boyfriend for Valentine's day, I saw my friend and my dear cousin walk into the kitchen.

"Erina? Hishoko? What are you doing here?" I asked curiously. I wouldn't have expected to be visited by them all of a sudden.

"Well, Erina here has something she wants to ask you." My pink-haired friend said, pointing to my blonde cousin. I raised an eyebrow in questioning.

Well, time to tease my dear, dear cousin.

"Oh? The haughty and self-centered Erina Nakiri wants to ask her cousin a question?" I walked to said girl, wrapping my arms around her in a hug, a smug smile on my face. "Please, do tell, Erina."

"I knew this would be pointless…" Erina said dejectedly, something that I didn't expect to hear from her.

Because of this shift in tone (and an elbow to the side and a glare from Hisako), I decided to go into caring "big sister" mode.

"No! I'll be serious, promise! Seriously, you can ask me, Erina, and I'll try to help as best as I can." I said, keeping my embrace. My cousin nodded, and I smiled, breaking the hug so she could look right at me.

She let out a sigh.

"Ok… so Valentine's day is coming up. And for me and Sōma, this is going to be the first time we'll be spending it together." She explained. I let out a nod, letting her know to keep going.

"I know that on Valentine's day, girls are supposed to give chocolates to guys, especially if they're in a relationship." She continued, and I knew exactly where she was going with this.

"And because I've had experience in this stuff, you want my advice, right?" I asked, getting a nod from my cousin.

"Yeah… I just don't want to mess this up. Sōma's done so many things for me, and I haven't been able to give him the same amount of time. So, I want to start giving back to him, and this would be a good starting point." I thought on Erina's words, and internally was in joy that Sōma-kun was helping Erina understand the real world.

I quickly came to a conclusion.

"Well, just make something for him." I said nonchalantly, making Erina's eyebrows furrow in frustration.

"That's it? Just make something?" Erina's hands were shaking with anger. But why? That was an honest answer.

"Hisako, I told you this wouldn't do anything. Let's go." I stood there, dumbfounded and really sad. The one time I give Erina actual, real advice, she dismisses it.

"Wait, hold on, Erina." Oddly, Hisako grabbed her friend's arm, stopping her. "I think Alice is giving some good advice, you should listen to her." I looked to my friend with joy, and she gave me an apologetic smile, and urged me to explain the answer she obviously understood, but her friend couldn't.

"I really mean make anything, Erina. Let me tell you something. Sōma-kun is so head over heels in love with you, just like you are with him. Honestly, you don't need to worry about what you make. Hell, you could probably make chocolate covered fish, and he would love it because it would mean you're a part of his whole "make the worst dish" contest." As Erina looked at me with curious eyes, I continued, a smile on my face.

"What I'm trying to say is, is that the thing you make him doesn't matter, like, at all. As long as you make it yourself, while thinking of him, it will be good enough." I finished, feeling really good about myself.

"Y-you really think I can make anything?" Erina asked curiously, and I nodded.

"Of course! You're the best chef out of all of us, I'm sure anything you make will be perfect for him." I said with a smile, which was reflected in my companion's eyes.

"A-alright then. Thank you, Alice." I felt very warm, as I felt my cousin actually hug me for once, instead of the other way around. "I really appreciate it."

I returned her hug and was met with a smiling Hisako over Erina's shoulder. "Don't worry. I know how much Sōma-kun means to you. I want this to be perfect."

As the two of them smiled and left, a plan came to mind.

I have to make chocolate for two now. After all, I still really want to tease Erina.

* * *

After getting that bit of advice from Alice, Hisako left me to my own devices once more, as I simply thought on my cousin's words.

Just make… something, huh? I guess that makes sense. In the mangas I've read, the girl would usually buy the chocolates, or if she was good (ok) in the kitchen, she would make her own chocolates. Like always, the guy would love it.

But was it really that easy?

 _The journey's no fun if you know where you're going._

I didn't know what came over me to remember my idol and my boyfriend's quote, but those words, just like the time when I found that spark in cooking, gave me an idea.

With a newfound sense of resolve, I started to grab some chocolates, a smile on my face.

This will be perfect, I know it.

…

*Ding*

As I heard the doorbell of Polaris ring, my spirits lifted up. It was only the middle of the day, but I knew that as soon as I went down, I would be filled with joy.

With a slight skip to my step, I made my way down the stairs, to be met with the sight of Megumi and Sōma hugging.

"I'm so glad you're here, Sōma-kun!" Megumi said filled with joy as they separated. Sōma could only chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you here still, Tadokoro." When Sōma finished saying that, he noticed what I noticed: Megumi was acting oddly fidgety.

"Tadokoro? What's up?" Sōma asked, and the blunette jumped a bit.

"O-oh! U-um… uh… it's not much, Sōma-kun. I just wanted to give you this." She then got a large box from the table beside her and gave it to Sōma.

"H-happy Valentine's day, Sōma-kun. And thank you for everything you've done for me, and all of us." She said, a timid smile on her face.

"Oh, thanks Tadokoro! I really appreciate it!" Sōma said with his grin, making her smile more confidently.

As she went back to her room, she noticed me.

"Oh, hi Erina-chan!" She greeted, and I nodded back.

"Hello, Megumi. What did you give Sōma just now?" I asked, and she jumped again, a nervous expression on her face.

"O-oh, that! U-uh… it was just a chocolate cake. Just to thank Sōma-kun and all." She explained, and I looked at her, thinking.

While I might have looked calm on the outside, I felt a bit dejected. I wanted to be the first to give Sōma his chocolates, and while I don't hold anything against my blue-haired friend, it still annoyed me a bit.

Said friend must have noticed my annoyance, as she quickly waved her hands. "W-wait, Erina-chan! I didn't mean it like that! Promise! I just wanted to say thank you, and… I'm sorry…" She said, looking on the verge of tears, that she was worried that she would get in the way of our relationship. I felt guilty immediately.

"Um, it's fine, Megumi. I know what that was for." I said, awkwardly patting her shoulder. While we have gotten a lot closer as friends, I still couldn't shake some of my unsociable habits.

Thankfully, Megumi smiled. "T-thank you, Erina-chan. Sorry for messing that up, and…" As she continued up a few steps, she gave me a thumbs up.

"Good luck!" She prayed, and I could only smile.

As I got down proper, my other friends just so happened to show up as well.

"Helllooo, Sōma-kun!" Alice greeted, giving my boyfriend a large hug. "This is for you!" She said, giving Sōma an impressive looking box.

Ugh, seriously? Alice has a boyfriend! Why does she need to give Sōma chocolates?

"Oh, uh thanks Alice. Hey to you too Hisako." Sōma said, making my pink-haired friend smile.

"Hi Sōma-kun." She said, acting as fidgety as Megumi did. She looked to me, silently asking me if she could also give Sōma her chocolates.

I sighed, feeling a lot more annoyed than I did just 10 minutes ago, but I nodded, making a smile appear on my friend's face.

"Um, here you go. Thank you for making myself and Erina so happy over the past years." She gave Sōma a small hug, making Sōma chuckle.

"No problem. It's been nice to see you guys being so close." Sōma returned the hug, making both me and Hisako smile.

As they separated, and Hisako walked my way, she hugged me.

"Sorry for doing that, Erina. I just wanted to thank Sōma-kun."

I sighed but returned the hug warmly. "It's alright, Hisako. I don't mind it too much."

Hisako smiled. "Oh, you can't fool me Erina. But don't worry." She patted my shoulder confidently. "He's all yours now." And just like that, she left me standing there.

As soon as she said that, I couldn't help but blush. Why did she have to say something so embarrassing…?

In my flustered stupor, I didn't hear the footsteps coming my way.

The hug made me jump a bit, taking me out of my daze.

"Hey." My boyfriend said with a grin.

"H-hi, Sōma." I said, still feeling the warm feeling on my face.

"What's up? Your face is really red." I felt his hand on my forehead. "You sick or something?"

Feeling even more embarrassed, I quickly shook my head.

"N-no… I-I'm alright." I said, making him smile.

"That's good then."

We stayed in the silence for a few moments, before I remembered the main thing I wanted to do today.

"Uh, Sōma…" I said, freeing myself of his hug, and feeling a surge of cold air pass me, as I lost his warmth.

I held out a small package, tied with a bow, with a heart on the side.

"H-happy Valentine's day." I said, the feeling of dejection seeping into my voice.

"Aw, you didn't have to do this, Erina." He said, taking the gift from me. "Thanks though, I really appreciate it. Want to go to your room and open it up?"

I nodded, and we linked hands as we walked up the stairs.

"No funny business up there, Yukihira! Can't have you two making the new guys uncomfortable!"

"CAN IT, YOU OLD HAG!" Sōma yelled back to Fumio-san, while my face kept getting redder at the implied… um… actions.

* * *

"Well, I didn't expect Fumio to say that out of all things." Sōma said as we got to my room, and he set down the all the chocolates but mine on my table. It's odd, since we became a couple, I don't think we've met up at the Nakiri manor. It always seems that until we end our high school careers, we will always meet up at Polar Star.

Not that I mind, of course.

"Well, it's time to open this up." He said with a smile, and I was a bit confused.

"You're not going to open up the other ones?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Nope! Not until I open up the one that's the most important!" Sōma said, and I blushed again.

His words have such a charming effect on me.

As he undid the bow, and unwrapped my gift, he saw the box, and smiled.

"You love making me work to get stuff, huh Erina?" At that I pouted.

"N-no! I just didn't want to mess up the wrapping! J-just open it already!" I said. He chuckled.

"Alright, alright. Don't think that will stop the teasing, though." Sōma said, lifting the lid and revealing some chocolate truffles. I could see him look at them with a sense of excitement, and I couldn't help but get anxious over how Sōma would feel about them. I know I made these truffles with him in mind, just like Alice said I should, but… would he like them?

"Wow, these look great Erina." My boyfriend said, making me smile with happiness. At least Sōma likes some part of my present.

"T-thanks… Um, y-you should eat one." I said weakly, facepalming when I said the last part.

Sōma chuckled. "Well duh. Of course, I'm going to eat one." He said, confirming my thoughts. I blushed at my obvious question.

"Y-yeah…" I said quietly, feeling flustered and nervous the entire way. I felt a hand on mine, and I instantly relaxed. I looked to my love's eyes, and the relaxing glow in them made me smile and calm down.

"I'll try one now, alright?" He asked, and I simply nodded. He grabbed one of the chocolates and popped it into his mouth. A low moan of pleasure sent me into a state of happiness, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Mmm, they taste even better than they look." Sōma said, making me smile. "Dark chocolate with… salted caramel filling?"

"With a peanut butter drizzle on top." I corrected, and Sōma hummed in agreement.

"Ahh, that's where I tasted that nutty flavour. You did a great job, Erina." He gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks again Sōma." I said, feeling a lot more confident now that I knew Sōma loved the chocolate.

"No problem. Now," he picked up another truffle. "What flavour is this?"

After a glance, I knew. "Uh, milk chocolate with salted caramel, why?"

My boyfriend smirked at me. "Do you like this flavour?"

I nodded.

He shrugged. "Ok, good to know." He set it down, and I could only think in confusion about why Sōma was asking.

"Oh, and Erina?"

I turned back to him, and I felt his hand on my chin, and I saw said truffle in his mouth.

As he kissed me, I didn't register the flavour of the sweet chocolate, or the slightly salted caramel, or even the very small amount of salt put on the top of the truffle.

I just knew that this was a good Valentine's day.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to my new fic!

So, here's the first part of (hopefully) many stories exploring the universe of Night Changes, and the dynamic of our our couple and their group of friends. In this, it will just be a collection of drabbles, one-shots, or mini stories, all within the universe. I hope you guys will enjoy it!

Speaking of enjoying stuff, the chapter!

So Valentine's Day (or Singles Awareness Day) is tomorrow (as I'm writing this A/N), and since Japan has their tradition of girls giving chocolates to guys, I felt the need to create this! Erina wanting to do her best to make Soma happy, and stressing out as a result. I know Erina is a bit OOC, but if you've read Night Changes (which I recommend, as this is a pseudo continuation), she acts like a flustered girl around her boyfriend.

Also, fluff is always a struggle for me to write, which is a part of why I made this my first story, so I can learn to write fluff.

So, please leave a review! I'll try my best to respond to any review that comes my way, and I also encourage long, critical reviews and conversation! So that would be cool.

Again, the rest of the stories will not relate to this, but will be linked through the universe I created with Night Changes. So if you readers have any ideas, please leave them in a review or PM me the idea, and I will definitely consider it and reply back!

It might not be the best story, but fluff is a style that I don't think I can write well, so any critiques would be great too, so I can improve on it.

With that out of the way… thank you for reading, and I hope to see you again!

(Phases of the Moon Oneshot 1: Sweet Memory - Uploaded Feb 14, 2018


	2. Unforgettable

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Shokugeki no Soma, I just own the story.

Summary: Soma comes up with a plan to celebrate White Day and his girlfriend's birthday.

* * *

Hmm… what to do, what to do…

It's White Day soon, and I need to get a gift for Erina. Not only that, but her birthday is soon. It's funny, for someone who used to hate me, I've shared more personal birthday celebrations with her than anyone else in Tōtsuki, even before we started dating.

I can remember the birthday before I left Tōtsuki… huh, it's been 2 years since then. Anyways, all of the Polar Star birthdays get remembered by the entirety of the dorm. There's even a calendar in one of the main rooms that keeps a list of every single member's birthday. Like any occasion, a big party was held, and we cooked and drank into the night.

The following day though, Erina called me out, and asked me if we could have a picnic. It was the first time she initiated that, so I couldn't say no. When I got to the balcony that evening, grill in hand, I saw some small decorations, and a cake on the table.

It was then that I realized what it was.

* * *

" _Erina? What is all this?" I asked, pointing to the banner and various other items placed around the balcony._

 _She turned her head away at my question. "W-well, what does it look like? T-this is a small birthday party." I couldn't help but laugh at her embarrassed state._

" _Well, yeah, I can tell that it's a party," I started, as I walked closer to her, taking in the atmosphere. "But we celebrated my birthday yesterday. You didn't have to do this for me." I said, smiling at her._

" _So, do you want me to take everything down?" She asked in a small voice, and I laughed again, waving my hands._

" _No, no, it's fine. Even though you didn't have to, I still appreciate it. Thank you so much, Erina." I could see her cheeks grow pink from the flow of appreciation, but it was true. Even though we didn't see eye-to-eye back when we first met, Erina has grown to be one of my closest friends here, and I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

Despite the various trinkets, we treated that picnic like any other, talking and eating. Really, the only thing that changed was that she gave me a present and thanked me for initiating our nightly excursions. Now, I don't know when my feelings towards my girlfriend started to shift from just friend to the love of my life, but that certainly could have been one of those times.

Now though, it was her turn. She gave me some amazing truffles for Valentine's, and not only to pay her back, but because I want to spoil her, I want to make this White Day unforgettable for my love. Now, saying I want to "spoil" one of the heiresses of the food world sounds a bit redundant. How could she be spoiled, if she can get everything she wants?

But the kind of stuff I want to do for her go beyond her background. I want to make sure she realizes that we have each other for the rest of our lives. Even when we go our separate ways, me to university, her around the world, I want her to know that I'll be there.

And realizing that, I found what I want to give Erina for both her birthday and for White Day.

And that starts with pops.

I took out my phone and called my dad. At the moment, I think he's in America, which is perfect for what I want him to do.

*Ring… Ring… Ri-*

" _Yo, Sōma."_

I chuckled. "Hey pops. How's California treating you?"

He replied in kind. _"Not too bad. What's up?"_

I took a second, thinking of the exact wording I needed to say. "So, you know Erina's birthday is coming up soon, right?"

"… _Well, so it is. You sure care for her, don't you, Sōma?"_

"I try." I smiled. Just thinking of her couldn't fail to brighten up my day.

" _Alright then. I'm guessing you want me to do something for her present."_ He said, and I nodded, despite the fact that no one was looking.

"Yeah. 2 things, actually. Who or where are the best ring makers you know?"

…

…

After getting off the call with pops, I smiled at his final words.

" _I'm happy for you, Sōma. Kinda saw you getting with Senzaemon's granddaughter eventually, but to see you guys so in love, so much that you're willing to do all this… you deserve her. So, don't screw this up, or I swear to God, I will never forgive you."_

I laughed to myself. " _Don't worry, pops. She's too precious for me to do something to mess up what we have._ " It was what I said as we parted, and they held no lies. Everything that's happened in the last 3 years of my life resonated with me and brought such change to my life. And at the center of it all is my love, the girl who keeps me going every day, so that in the future, I can give her the life she deserves.

"I won't let you down." I said to no one in particular, as I texted the next person who could help me out.

 _Hisako: When you have the time, can you call?_

 _Have something to ask you._

 _Also, would be good if you weren't with anyone, especially Erina._

Just a few minutes later, I got a video call.

"What's up, Hisako?" I said, greeting her. She gave a small sigh, and I raised my eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"No… it's just that… the last time I was texted by Erina around this time, she was stressing out over your present for Valentine's Day." I chuckled at that fact.

"Huh, never knew that. I'm guessing you weren't supposed to tell me or something?" I asked, and she just shrugged.

"I wasn't told anything, really. I just told you, hoping that you wouldn't be as worried as she was." She said, and I laughed, waving my hands in front of me.

"Don't worry, I'm not stressing about it. I already have an idea on what to do. I just don't know how to tell her that her White Day present will be on her birthday." I said, rubbing my head, and Hisako raised an eyebrow in response.

"What do you have in mind, Sōma-kun?" She asked.

"Well, I want to bring her out for a date. Not just one of our usual picnics, but I want to make it special for her. And that's where you come in."

She pointed to herself, in a confused way. "Me? What do I have to do with this?"

I smirked. "8:00 PM. Book a reservation in the fanciest place you can think of. Does Erina have any appointments on her birthday?" I asked, the barrage of questions and info flustering my pink-haired friend.

"U-uh, um…" She scrolled through her phone, while I waited with hidden excitement. "Um… no, she does not." She then facepalmed. "Oh, of course she wouldn't. She told me not to book anything on that day." She let out a sigh. I laughed at Hisako's flustered state, making her pout at me.

"Do you want me to book you this reservation or not?" She asked, and I calmed down, keeping my smile the entire time.

"Y-yeah, sorry." I cleared my throat. One part down, a few more parts to go. "Can you also book 2 tickets to the amusement park?"

She rolled her eyes. "Geez, Sōma-kun. I know you want to make this special to her, but you don't have to do so much. How are you even going to pay her back?" I smiled at that. I wouldn't reveal my plans to Hisako yet…

I'll just let the ring pay for itself.

"I have a plan. Also, I'm sure gramps would be fine with it, especially with pops asking as well." Another sigh.

"Alright then, if you say so…" She wrote down the growing list of things she had to do. "Anything else?"

I put a hand up to my chin, thinking of anything else I needed to do. "Well, besides not telling Erina about this… do you think it would be better for this day to be planned on her birthday or on White Day?"

I didn't get a snarky remark or anything like that, as Hisako actually took some time to think.

"Hmm… well, her birthday would sound like the most logical answer… but the Polar Star members would likely celebrate on that day. White Day would be too early, if I could hazard a guess. Maybe the day after her birthday. Let her calm down after the barrage of drinking and partying she would have to do."

Sounds like a good idea, but if I want her to be engaged the entire day, I would have to plan it for the day after that, so she could fully rest.

Hm… Erina's birthday is on Friday, so the Polar Stars would party then… Saturday would let her rest… aha!

"Alright then, can you book those events on the Sunday after? And push her appointments back accordingly." I stated, making Hisako sigh once again.

"I thought you wanted me to stop being Erina's secretary." I chuckled, remembering the words I told her when I left Tōtsuki.

"Well, it's not like you would have stopped anyway." She shook her head at my jab. "Also, you know her schedule even better than I do, so you're the only one who can help me plan all of this." I said, trying to be somewhat genuine. Another sigh was my response, but this time, a smile accompanied it.

"You're lucky you're Erina's boyfriend." We shared a laugh, as she continued to write down the things she had to do. Something came to mind as we let the silence hang between us.

"You know… since I left Tōtsuki, you've become a lot more relaxed and… sassy." I said, and Hisako just shrugged.

"I guess so. Since I've been referring to Erina by her name alone, we've become a lot more relaxed and friendly. We've become close friends." She explained, and I smiled.

"That was the goal! Although, you becoming a lot more snarky was a bit unexpected." She let out a sigh.

"Well, when I hang around you and Alice, I have to grow some sort of response to you two." We laughed again, as she finished up.

"Alright… book a reservation for… some place, I'll figure that out. Get tickets to the amusement park, move her weekend appointments, is there anything else you need me to do?"

Thinking a bit longer, something else came to mind. "Can you tell Erina that her White Day gift and birthday gift will be on the same day? Also, she needs both casual clothing and a dress for our date. I know it's a lot of stuff, but if you could do that, I would be thankful." It might seem small, but I want this to be something she'll never forget. I want her to have the time of her life. I want her to know that no matter what, I'll do everything I can to make her happy, and give her the life she should have always had.

Hisako once again didn't make a retort or anything, instead smiling my way. "I'll be sure to do that, Sōma-kun." We fell into a small silence.

"You know, Erina is lucky to have you."

My eyebrow raised in surprise, not ready for the sudden praise. "How so?"

Her smile persisted. "I can't think of anyone, and I mean _anyone,_ who would do so much for their partner. I never would have thought 3 years ago, that you and your cocky attitude would make Erina fall for you. But looking back on what you 2 have been through over the years… I can see how you guys complete each other. And what you're doing right now is only another reason as to why I think this."

I chuckled, rubbing my neck again. "Well… I know that we didn't start on the right foot." She snorted.

"You're telling me."

I pointed to her. "Hey, you hated me too, she wasn't the only one."

She looked down, knowing I was right. Her index fingers were pointing against one another. "… So?"

I laughed. "See?" After a glare, I cleared my throat, my grin not going away. "Well, after learning everything about her and Azami… well, first I wanted to beat him up."

"To be fair, I think everyone did." We both laughed at the statement. I took another breath before continuing.

"But, beyond that… I knew that that was the reason why Erina was so dismissive and cold towards me. I was able to see that she was hurting… so I wanted to make things right and help her out. And well… I think it did." We both smiled. It sure did take a lot of stuff, but it did work out.

"All the things we did since that time… the picnics, the challenge, the date, the confession… it just made me realize how much of my life revolved around her. And with us going our different paths after graduation… I just want her to know how much she means to me."

Hisako smiled even brighter. "And that is why I will make sure that Erina does not mess this up."

I pointed to me. "You're saying I won't?"

She nodded. "You've invested so much into this relationship, that I know you won't. I want Erina to know how lucky she really is. I promise to make sure she won't do anything stupid while you're in university."

I chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll make a promise with her as well." She replied in kind.

"Yet another reason that I know that you won't mess this up. Well, I have to get to doing this. Don't worry, Sōma-kun. I'll make sure this day goes perfectly for you two. I'll see you soon." She said, waving to me. I waved back with my usual energy.

"I'll see you too. And thanks again, Hisako." She simply smiled, before the call ended, leaving the picture I took on our first "real" date, back before my chef life ended. I think that was the day that confirmed how I felt about Erina, that she was more than a friend. Also, remembering the day after, when she woke up resting on my chest… it was awkward at the time, but it was nice, considering that we would wind up even closer.

But enough reminiscing on the past. What mattered was right now, and how I was going to give Erina an unforgettable birthday.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone!

So, the review I got for last chapter mentioned a follow up to Valentine's day, by doing a White day chapter. At the time, I blanked out and forgot about White day, so I got to doing some research.

The main thing I found was that Erina's birthday is pretty close to White day, and considering that White Day presents are more expensive than Valentine's Day presents, I came up with the idea that Soma would celebrate both in one day. So I got to writing this first part, which has the background for the other part, which hopefully, will come out on Erina's birthday.

Speaking of, the chapter!

I think I liked writing this chapter quite a bit. It was fun to write Soma in thought like this, instead of Erina panicking about a present. If you notice, I write Erina as a flustered girl in love, and Soma as the calm, romantic guy who wants to keep his girlfriend happy. It might be overplayed in the fandom, it might be not your favourite way to look at their dynamic, but personally, I love that part of their relationship. Bonus points if Erina has some form of regret over her past actions, that is one of my favourite parts. It might be because I read Citrus (and fics), and love when Mei is scared/regretful over how she treats Yuzu.

But tangent aside, please leave a review! These chapters are in general, going to be shorter than my multi-chapter full stories. But this is still a learning experience for me writing fluff, and to expand the universe of Night Changes. So if there are any ideas on what I could write about, please let me know! And also, leave critiques, or anything related to the story (and even not related), and I'll try my best to reply. My sleep schedule is totally screwed up, so I feel tired all the time, and combined with projects to work on for school, I don't know how to fix my schedule. But I'll try my best, because I want to do well (enough) in school, and I want to write stories for you readers!

Beyond that... Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you again!

(Phases of the Moon Mini-Story 1 Chapter 1: Unforgettable - Uploaded March 6, 2018)


	3. Influencer

Disclaimer: I'm not Yuto Tsukuda or Shun Saeki. I just own this story.

Summary: (An early birthday present for Erina) The results of Soma's preparation. A day Erina will never forget.

* * *

"Erina, I moved your appointments for the weekend ahead a few days."

Well, I certainly didn't expect to hear that right now.

It was the end of the day, and Hisako and I were going back to Polar Star after our classes for the day ended. Through our usual conversation, the question of my appointments came up, leading to Hisako telling me that my schedule would look entirely different this week.

"Oh, um… alright then. Is there any reason as to why this happened?" I asked, confusion written on my face. Normally, I would be the one who can shift my schedule, changing it around as I see fit. It just made it more convenient if I had something else coming up that day. Like the inevitable birthday celebrations that would happen on Friday. As such, it seemed odd that Hisako would change it without consulting me first.

I got a nod in response. "Sōma-kun told me to. Oh, you also have a date with him on Sunday." Ah, that made sense. Sōma has recently helped me adjust my schedule, and-

Wait.

"Sōma's planning a date?" I asked, my confusion directed towards an entirely different direction. We haven't had much time to do anything, with him having to work on his school projects and I having to do the same. We have had a few dates since he left, but they were usually just picnics on the Polar Star balcony. Never something that was planned.

My friend nodded again. "Yup. He told me that the date would be your White Day and birthday present."

When I heard the idea behind the date, I couldn't help but smile. Even if we wouldn't be able to celebrate my birthday on the day of, him planning something just for it is so romantic. And it was also my White Day present? He does so much for me, I couldn't be happier.

"Do you know what we're doing?" I asked excitedly and got even happier when Hisako nodded.

"Yes, I do. I helped plan it after all." She looked to my excited face and shook her head. "But I won't say what." I deflated at that, and she let out a chuckle.

"What? Why would I spoil Sōma's plan? Just trust me Erina, when I say that you won't be disappointed. Trust me." Despite the fact that I couldn't find out Sōma's plan, I nodded, happy to believe my best friend.

"Alright, Hisako… This better not be some stupid joke Sōma put you up to." I said, and she chuckled, waving her hands.

"No, no. I wouldn't partake in any pranks. But believe me, Sōma is doing a lot for you." I nodded, not doubting my boyfriend or my best friend for a second.

I don't know what's in store for Sunday, but I can't wait.

* * *

I woke up groggily, as the sun pierced my slightly open eyes. Yesterday was really nice, as I spent the night cooking and talking with my Polar Star friends. But something I never feel until it happens is just how bad the day after could be.

"… Ugnhh…" I groaned, before turning away, grabbing my pillow. Even if Sōma wasn't here, I liked to imagine that he was, and I was sleeping beside him.

The only thing that was missing was the warmth his body provided.

Before I could sleep any longer, the door to my room opened.

"Yoo-hoo, Erina!" I groaned again, as I heard the piercing voice of my cousin, as she walked into the room, loud as ever. A sigh accompanied Alice's call for me.

"Alice, I know her date is tomorrow, but shouldn't we let her rest before doing this?" I heard the voice of Hisako, who was currently bickering with Alice over about something related to my birthday outing with Sōma.

"Nope! She needs to do this now, so we can make it look as good as possible!" Alice's voice was still irritating, but it made me reluctantly get up. I crawled out from under my blanket and pouted at the two people present in my room.

"What-" I let out a yawn. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Well duh! Hishoko told me you have a date tomorrow! And we need to get you your outfits!" Alice said, while Hisako sighed.

"Wait, outfits? I thought I only need one." I asked, and my two friends shook their heads.

"Well, Sōma-kun is taking you to two places tomorrow." Hisako sheepishly said, making my eyebrow raise in interest.

"Two places?... Alice, do you know where?" I asked my cousin, expecting her to slip up and say where Sōma and I were going, but she shook her head.

"Nope! I won't mess up Sōma-kun's present either! But get up, we're getting you ready for your date!" Alice literally dragged me out of bed, although she did care enough to not make me fall onto the ground.

I simply sighed and resigned myself to my fate of having to test out stuff to wear for a few hours.

…

As we finished going over the best stuff to wear for tomorrow (both an elegant, classy dress and a shirt-skirt combo), something came to mind.

"Um…" I was met with the curious stares of my friends, while we were walking over to the limo to take us back to Polar Star.

"Erina? Something on your mind?" Hisako asked, and I nodded.

"Do you guys think Sōma will like this?" I asked, holding up my 2 outfits. They nodded in reply, smiling at me.

"Of course! Sōma-kun would love anything you wear, Erina." Alice said, as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Even nothing at all."

My brain melted, as I thought of Sōma seeing me without any clothing on, which would mean that I could see him without clothes, which means…

I felt my cheeks reddening, and Hisako flicked Alice's shoulder.

"Alice! Could you stop destroying the innocence of your cousin?! She's having a hard-enough time as it is." She scolded, while my cousin laughed.

"It's fine! She would learn eventually, and it's a hell of a lot funnier when teasing her like this." She said, as she massaged the shoulder that took the flick. My best friend let out a sigh.

"Erina, just ignore her. Sōma-kun will be happy with whatever you dress up in, don't worry about that. Just make sure that you have fun tomorrow. A lot of stuff went into this, so just relax and enjoy your date." My pink-haired friend explained, as she put a hand on my shoulder. While Alice could be caring at times, her need to tease me doesn't help too much. With Hisako, I know I can just take it easy, and relax.

I took a breath. "Y-yeah. I will." Another hand went on my shoulder, and Alice was smiling at me as well.

"Erina, you don't need to be nervous. Trust us, you'll have the time of your life." Those words made me realize just how sisterly Alice could be, and I couldn't help but be so happy, that the 3 of us have become so close.

"Thank you, you guys." I hugged them, and they reciprocated.

* * *

*Ding*

"Oi, Nakiri! Yukihira's here!" The yelling from Polar Star's dorm mother made me aware of the new day.

And by made me aware, it barely did.

"Mmm… ok…" I said sleepily, closing my eyes and dozing off.

…

*poke*

"Hgnnh…"

*poke*

"Stop…"

…

*poke*

"ALRIGHT, WHAT IS-" After repeated pokes of my cheek, I finally snapped awake, totally prepared to yell for who knows how long at the person idiotic enough to force me awake. When I tried to, and I sat up in my bed, I was met with mirthful, beautiful golden eyes.

"your… problem." My tide of anger subdued instantly, as I saw and heard the familiar chuckle of my beloved.

"Took you long enough to wake up." Sōma's gentle smile graced his face, and I immediately got a bit flustered.

"H-hi… Sōma." I said timidly, as he just laughed and kissed my forehead.

"I swear, you get cuter every time you get embarrassed." He said, and I pouted, lightly slapping his shoulder.

"Oh, hush you. Now, why are you here so early?" I asked. He smiled again.

"Well, our date goes the entire day, starting right…" He looked at my phone, which just turned to 7:00.

"Now. Get your casual clothes on, I'll be waiting downstairs." He chuckled as I nodded while letting out a yawn, and kissed my nose, leaving me to change.

…

As I got downstairs, shirt-skirt worn, I could hear some chatter coming from the kitchen.

"Sōma-kun! I didn't know you would be back so soon!" Megumi was glowing at seeing her best friend back, as they looked to me. "Oh, hi Erina-chan! Wow, you look so pretty!"

"Yeah, you really do, Erina." They both had smiles on their faces, and the compliments were warming up my cheeks.

"R-really?" I said, lightly rotating my body so they could see the entire getup. "Hisako, Alice and I spent some time yesterday getting this ready." I heard a gasp come from my blue-haired friend.

"Sōma-kun! You didn't get to go to Erina-chan's birthday party!" She said nervously, making the two of us laugh.

"Don't worry about it Megumi."

"Yeah, it's fine Tadokoro! I'm taking Erina out on a date today, so we can celebrate." She let out an 'ohhh', as she nodded.

"That makes sense. Alright then, I'll see you guys later! I hope your date goes well!" We smiled at her, as I wrapped my arms around his shoulder. As we were leaving, we heard one more thing from Megumi.

"Sōma-kun! You better come to our graduation ceremony!" He let out a laugh at our friend's request.

"Don't worry, I'll be there!" I giggled at his response.

"You better, Sōma. I want you to be there for the end." He rubbed his head.

"I really want to, trust me. I don't know when my school's ceremony is going to be though." I frowned, nodding in response.

"Right, you have to worry about your school as well." I pouted, and I felt my hair get ruffled and an accompanying laugh.

"Ah, it'll all turn out fine. And ignore that, we have stuff to do!" He said triumphantly, and I couldn't help but laugh at what I once thought was an annoyance, turning into something so adorable.

"Alright then, Sōma, what's up first?" He shook his head, and I pouted again. "Seriously?"

"Yup! Just wait a bit longer." I let out a sigh, with a smile followed after.

"Alright then, but I want to know soon!" Another kiss on the forehead.

"You will. Trust me."

* * *

Noticing that I was still tired (he needed to slow down so we could walk to the scooter), he decided to get the limo to drive us instead. When we got in, he just let me rest for a bit, saying that our first location is a fair distance away. I happily accepted, resting on his lap while he stroked my hair, while we just let the luxurious vehicle drive.

Some time later, I felt my cheek get poked again, and I fluttered my eyes open, looking to my boyfriend.

"Time to wake up." He said, smiling, and I smiled back. I sat up, and we left the limo walking to the front entrance of…

"An amusement park?" I said, and he chuckled.

"Yup! Have you ever been to one, Erina?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"I've never had any free time to do so." I said, and he smiled at that.

"Sweet. So, let's go in! These tickets won't pay for themselves, you know." He waved the pieces of paper in front of me, and I nodded, eager to go and do something that I've heard was really fun.

After getting our bags checked and getting some handstamps (which Sōma told me is useful if we need to do something), we got in the park, and grabbing a map, Sōma turned to me.

"Alright, so we can start with a roller coaster, or something else." As we were looking at the map, I noticed something. Something very large.

"U-um… Sōma?" I asked, him turning his head to me.

"W-what's that?" I pointed to the large blue ride. It looked very intimidating, even if it was just on the piece of paper.

"Oh, that's the Light Beam. It's the largest ride in the park, and has a bunch of drops and loops and stuff." As he said more, my worry became even higher.

"Can we not go on that?" I said, and he nodded.

"Sure. Hey, today's all about you, Erina. You can choose to go anywhere and do anything." He said, moving the map to me, and I took some time to look. It was so intimidating, not because of the Light Beam, but because there were so many options! I could see rides like the Light Beam, some smaller versions of it, and a bunch more stuff. It was overwhelming, how many things there were here.

"Um… let's go… here." I pointed to a ride that looked safe enough.

"Teacups, huh? Alright then, let's go!" He smiled, as we started the trek to the "teacup" ride. We walked hand in hand, conversing about the general stuff about the park. It was really crowded here; so many people, both foreigners and other residents. Sōma told me that it would get even more packed during Summer, and I was amazed. I guess it makes sense that going on rides has that mass appeal that can bring so many people to it.

After a somewhat lengthy walk, we finally made it to the ride, where there was a small line. It was mostly children, but there were some people our age, and some adults as well.

We were able to quickly get on, and we were seated with a parent and their child, and 2 teenage girls. We greeted our other riders, as the ride quickly started.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked, and Sōma smirked at me.

"Well… you're supposed to do this!" He grabbed the wheel, and along with the child, proceeded to spin the cup. I could feel the cup spinning, and the motions of moving around was enjoyable. I found myself getting my hands on the wheel and spinning with them, smiling and laughing.

All too soon, the ride ended, and as we got off, I felt a bit dizzy, not really feeling it on the ride, the joy I was having during it nullifying the effect.

"You alright?" Sōma wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I accepted his warmth, and nodded.

"Y-yeah… just want to rest for a bit." I said, and we walked to the closest table, sitting down and taking some time to recover. I felt a hand go on mine, and I let out a breath of relaxation.

"That was fun." Sōma let out a chuckle at my unexpected statement.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. So, where do you want to go next?" He said, pulling out the map. Thinking about it for a second, I shook my head.

"You know what? We don't need it." I said, looking at him with an odd sense of resolve. "We'll just walk around and go on what looks like fun. Also, it allows us to do more stuff around the park." I don't know why I was feeling this way, but it just felt right. Finding every place to go is too much like having stuff set in stone, and in a day where the point is just to relax and have fun, the last thing I want is to make something feel like a schedule.

That seemed to make Sōma happy, as he grinned. "Alright then. You feeling better yet?" The rush to start exploring coursed through me, and I nodded my head, the motion sickness going away. "Sweet. Let's go!"

…

We spent the rest of the morning going to various rides, and even trying to get some prizes by playing some of the games. Sōma was able to win me a large moon plushie, and I got him a smaller sized, but still rather big, sun plush.

It was around noon when we got off our latest ride: The Scare Factory drop tower.

"It sure was fun to hear you scream, Erina." I pouted, and playfully hit his shoulder.

"Jerk, you didn't have to say that." I said, and he laughed, grabbing my hand.

"Fine, fine. But it is nice to see you being so happy and carefree." He smiled, and I responded in kind.

"T-thanks…" I said, a light blush forming on my cheeks. I pouted again, as I felt my hair being ruffled.

"No problem. Now… you feeling hungry?" He asked, and after realizing that I haven't eaten since last night, I nodded.

"Alright then. Now, I think we should use the map, because it has descriptions of what food there is." We sat down and laid said item on the table.

As I read through the various options, I was growing more and more annoyed.

"There's no real good food here, Sōma. Can't we go out and come back?"

"… Well actually, yes we can. Luckily the handstamps allow us re-entry into the park." Huh, well that's convenient. Although it makes sense. Food here is very expensive, so if people want to eat and save money, it allows for easy access back to the park. "You want to eat out, or have a picnic?" He asked, although he already knew my answer, as I scoffed.

"It's obvious isn't it? Call Hisako and get your grill and some food." I said, a small smile on my face.

…

About an hour later, Hisako came by, and walked over to us, grill and food in both hands.

"Here you go, a grill, and a mix of meat and produce. Let me guess, Erina didn't want to eat in the park?" She asked, and Sōma chuckled, while I pouted at my friend's spot-on assumption.

"Yeah. She thinks the food isn't good here. I personally think the food isn't that bad." I scoffed again.

"You know this place, so of course you'll think the food is good." I looked to my pink-haired friend, hoping for some additional confirmation. But when I looked, Hisako was in thought.

"Well… the desserts here are pretty good, all things considered. Oh! Sōma-kun, make sure she gets some funnel cake before leaving. Erina might like it." She said, making me pout.

"Hisako, I'm right here." I said, and she chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. But really, give some of the sweet shops a chance, it's the best food in the park." She said smiling, and I nodded in response.

"A-alright then." The other two laughed at my awkwardness, before falling into a small silence.

"Oh, Hisako, would you like to join us for lunch? Have you eaten yet?" I raised an eyebrow at Sōma's question. This _is_ a date between us, right? We can't just let someone else join in.

… Damn it.

Why am I so jealous? The more important thing is that this is to celebrate my birthday. I shouldn't get jealous over this, I should be welcoming and happy that my friend is going to join us.

This habit was going to be tough to crack.

Hisako shook her head, waving her arms. "N-no, I couldn't possibly-"

I put a hand on her shoulder in response. "Hisako, it's fine. This is a birthday celebration, and you're my best friend." I smiled, and she let out a shy smile in response.

"If you're fine with it, I would be happy to join you two."

…

Getting over my jealousy was a very good decision, as the three of us enjoyed a nice picnic just outside of the park. We were able to chat about some stuff, and I was able to see the close friendship between my boyfriend and my best friend. Unfortunately, I was still slightly annoyed, seeing them so close. I dislike this part of me, the jealous girlfriend who gets annoyed easily, but I've done well to not let it affect us. I don't want to cause any fights because of my unfounded jealousy; God only knows that Sōma's been through enough of my anger.

But it still is nice, to see them being so friendly with each other, laughing and chatting, compared to 2 years ago, when they first met (and when Sōma and I met, consequently). And it wasn't like they forgot I was there. They both care for me so much and asked about how I'm doing. I can't express the amount of thanks I want to give them, for being with me for so much of my life.

Our lunch finished relatively quickly, and soon, Hisako was grabbing the empty boxes and the grill.

"Well, that was nice." She said, Sōma and I nodding along.

"Yeah. Never brought anyone else to one of our picnics, and it was fun! Will you be able to pick us up as well?" Hisako nodded in response to Sōma's question.

"Yes, myself and Alice most likely will be here." As annoying as it will be when Alice gets here, I wouldn't be able to help but smile when I see the 3 people who've become so important in my life.

"Thank you again, Hisako." I said, making my best friend smile at me.

"It was no problem, Erina. Just make sure you eat some dessert, alright?" I blushed, remembering Hisako's assumption when she first got here, as I shyly nodded, her and Sōma laughing once again.

"Good. Alright, I'll see you soon, you two lovebirds." We shared a wave, as we got up and re-entered the park.

* * *

We went on a few more rides, and got some more prizes, and I was slowly tiring out. I looked to Sōma, and while he looked a bit tired, he was in much better shape than I.

He looked back, and chuckled. "Tired?"

Instead of responding, I grabbed his arm, snuggling myself in the warmth he provided. He laughed again.

"Alright. Just 1 more ride, alright?" I weakly nodded, as we got to the line. Quickly, we got on, and Sōma sat me down after putting our stuff in storage.

Finally deciding to look up, I saw we were on a wooden ride, and my boyfriend was grinning.

"Sōma? What ride are we on?" I asked, and he just kept smiling.

"Don't worry about it. Just enjoy it." As soon as he said that, the ride attendant checked if our safety harnesses were secure, and a thumb up later, and the ride was in motion.

It was then I looked around the ride. There was a conveyor belt bringing up the ride, and we were surrounded by water…

Wait.

"Sōma… What ride is this?" I asked, more menace in my voice, as we ascended the ride.

He just smiled, as we made it up the hill. We took a turn, water splashing all around us, and just as quick…

*Splash*

* * *

"I hate you." I was walking away, as Sōma was laughing after we got off the ride. We were both soaking wet, and it was the last ride we went on. We were walking back, me ahead of him as I was annoyed that he would do something so idiotic.

"Hey, don't be like that." I felt my arm being grabbed, and I turned to my boyfriend, pouting and glaring at him.

"You didn't tell me we would be going on a water ride!" I exclaimed, and I lightly hit his chest a few times.

"Idiot! Jerk!"

Quickly, I felt my body being wrapped in a hug, and I could only sigh, in annoyance and contentment.

"Sorry, sorry… I just wanted to go on the ride, and thought it would be funny to see you get splashed. I'll make it up to you, I promise." He said, and I only sigh once again.

"You better. You're an idiot, Sōma." I said, and he chuckled.

"I know."

…

He started making it up to me in a good way, as the first thing he did was buy me a funnel cake. Oddly enough, I thought the food didn't taste awful, it actually tasted alright. Obviously, I could make a better one, but this wasn't bad, considering the fact that I've never had it before.

Finally, we left the park. I was tired from all of the walking, but I was very happy. I got to spend a full day with my boyfriend, have a nice picnic with him and my best friend, we won some prizes… it was great.

As we left, we were glad to see a limo parked near us. Sōma called Hisako sometime before, asking her to bring us home.

As we saw the rest of the limo, I pouted at the other person who was in the vehicle.

"Hellooo Sōma-kun and-" a stare from my cousin made me sigh, as I knew what was going to happen.

"What the hell happened to you two?" She asked so rudely, while Hisako just looked on. I noticed that she had some towels ready for us, which I was grateful for.

"Ask this jerk over here." I pointed to my boyfriend, who smiled.

"Aw, come on, Erina. You can't say you didn't enjoy it at all." Sōma said, and after a bit of a staring contest, I looked away.

"Fine." I whispered, while my three friends laughed at my misfortune.

"Alright, ignore all of that, lovebirds, get in!" Alice said, as the door opened, and we went inside.

* * *

The ride back was pretty nice, considering Alice was being as annoying as per usual. Thankfully, I had Hisako and Sōma there to keep me calm. The point of our next date location was brought up, and I was annoyed at the lack of answers I was getting from anyone. But we got to Polaris quickly enough, and we went to go change: Sōma in his room, myself along with Hisako and Alice gathering in my room. I heard Megumi in Sōma's room, so thankfully he would look the part as well.

…

After a bit of fuss, my dress was ready, and my hair was looking as flawless as ever. It wasn't much, simply the most elegant dress I had in my wardrobe: a yellow, ankle-length, strapless dress with a golden belt. Chocolate coloured strips adorned the sides, and frills going around my arms. Yellow gloves and chocolate-coloured flats, along with my hair styled in my iconic look, finished the set, and my friends looked at me in happiness.

"Wow, you look amazing, Erina!" Alice was the first to speak, Hisako nodding in agreeance.

"Y-you think so?" I said, spinning for my friends, similar to what I did earlier today.

"Absolutely. We didn't choose this dress for no reason." Hisako said, making me think about what the occasion would cause for such an extravagant dress.

"Alright, now let's go. Don't want to keep your knight waiting." I nodded, as we started to leave my room, going to Sōma, who I heard from the noise in his room that he and Megumi were already downstairs.

It's funny to think about this situation, honestly. It's like Sōma and I are getting ready to go to prom, and Hisako, Alice and Megumi were the proud parents.

Although, in all honesty, I've been treated so well by all of them, that they really do feel like my family. I hope that one day, me and Sōma could start one of our own.

As we got downstairs, we could hear our blue and red-haired friends chatting, and stopping when they heard us. We met in the hall and judging by the looks on all of our faces, we were floored by the guests of honour.

I could see that Sōma looked at me like a goddess, which brought joy to my body. But looking at him…

Just… wow.

A very nice-looking tuxedo, a clean, white dress shirt underneath, with a black tie and shoes completing his set of elegant clothing. But unlike me, his look changed a lot.

Gone was the spiky hair that I've come to know and love, replaced with a clean, slicked back style. I couldn't deny that even without his signature look, this change looked absolutely amazing on him.

And if his eyes couldn't get any more vibrant, he had a pair of glasses on him as well, accentuating the warm, yet sharp pools of gold. He looked dashing, and similar to how Saiba-sama looked, but with the charm of the man I'm privileged to be able to call my boyfriend.

The five of us were silent, speechless on the appearance of the other.

…

"… W-wow… Erina, you look amazing." Sōma was the first to break it, and it broke all of us out of our stupor.

"Y-yeah… you look really good as well, S-Sōma…" I said, a blush starting to form.

Before things could get more awkward, Hisako let out a cough, flustered at Sōma's appearance as well. I would have been a bit annoyed, but looking at how handsome he looked and the looks from both my friend and cousin, I couldn't blame them.

"A-alright you two, you have places to go. S-so go ahead, the limo is waiting." She said, ushering us out of Polaris, and our three friends waving to us. We waved back, and I hesitantly took my boyfriend's arm, scared of messing up his attire. We made it to the long car, and got in, letting the driver take us to where ever Hisako told him to go.

"Sōma… I've never seen you with glasses before." I said as we were on our way. He let out a laugh, as he took them off to wipe the dirt.

"Yeah, realized my vision isn't perfect. It's pretty good, but my friends recommended me to get some, just to be safe." He put them back on, and at that moment, I couldn't tell whether he looked better with glasses or not.

"Well… it looks really good on you." I said, making him laugh again.

"Thanks. You know, I think you would look good with glasses as well." I giggled at his statement.

"Silly… I've already worn glasses." I remembered back in our first year, when Hisako and I had to teach the Polar Stars about the various foods of Hokkaido.

"Yeah, but you always wore them with a ponytail. I like your hair when it's just straight, and glasses wouldn't hurt either." I blushed at his compliment.

"T-thank you, Sōma." I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder, and I snuggled into him, letting out a sigh of comfort.

…

We soon made it to our destination, and I could only look in astonishment.

"Soyozake?" I said dumbfounded, and Sōma just grinned and nodded.

"Yup. Let's go." I'm not unfamiliar with the place, not at all. Chef Mikasa is a chef I'm in good relationship with, and I've been here a few times to try the new dish he's made for the season. But it usually had more people here. And we were the only ones.

As we made it inside, I saw the owner/chef and his wife. They looked to my boyfriend.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?"

"Hello chef. Reservation for Yukihira-Nakiri." The couple smiled at us. It also helped that they were pretty nice to me whenever I came by.

"Miss Nakiri, welcome. The name Yukihira rings a bell… ah! Sōma was your name, wasn't it?" Mikasa said as he ushered us over.

"Yes, that is me sir." Sōma stated with a refined elegance, something I didn't think he could ever have.

"I see. Well, I'm glad to cook for you two, and I hope you enjoy tonight's meal." As Mikasa walked away, his wife came to us, smiling as well.

"Hello Mister Yukihira, Miss Nakiri. I will be your server for today, so you can just relax. So, what would you like to drink?" She asked, and my answer came out instinctively.

"Château la Nerthe, Châteaunerf-du-Paupe Blanc." As soon as I said it, I mentally facepalmed. Whenever I come to Soyozake and meet with Chef Mikasa, I get a glass of the wine to accompany the dishes he tends to make. But this was different, because I'm with someone, and even if Sōma knows so much about me, I don't want to sound so fancy and posh.

Tomomi, Mikasa's wife, simply nodded, as Sōma grinned at my (probably) flustered face.

"I'll have the Yuki no Bosha Junmai Daiginjo." I raised an eyebrow at how quickly Sōma answered. Tomomi nodded, smiling to us.

"Alright, I'll bring that right over to you two." As we walked away, I didn't let Sōma out of my sight.

…

"'What?" He asked, and I just kept looking.

"You drink?" He chuckled at my simple question.

"Yup! Come on, Ryōko's "rice juice" is sake, so I've gained some sense for how it tastes." Alright, fair point. Although, another thought came to mind.

"I couldn't help but notice… how much did you spend for this date?" I asked, and Sōma's confidence faltered a bit.

"Well… there was buying the tickets for the park, buying this outfit, renting out the restaurant, getting the drinks… so about 350 thousand yen, I think."

(About 3300 USD)

"And where exactly did you get the money for this?" I kept pestering. I know Sōma doesn't make that much money. He doesn't even have a job!

"I asked gramps and pops."

Wait, what?!

"Are you kidding me?!" I shout-whispered. "How could you ask grandfather and Saiba-sama for this much?"

He just waved off my concern, annoying me in the process. "Ah, it's fine. Gramps said it was alright, and pops was happy to help."

I'm going to have a stern talking to with grandfather.

I let out a sigh. "Alright then." I felt a hand on mine, and my worries melted away.

"Hey… relax. Don't worry your pretty little head. I've got everything under control. Just enjoy yourself, alright?" A pat on my hand, and a warm smile from Sōma calmed me. I let out a breath and nodded.

…

We had a nice dinner, Tsukasa and Tomomi chatting as they served and cooked in front of us. There were multiple times where the married couple would say something that embarrassed us, but it was nice to have such a calm, joyful chat.

I was waiting for Sōma to come back, saying that he had to do something really quick, when I was approached by 2 of the other workers.

"Hello Miss Nakiri. If you don't mind, we need you to move out of your seat. You can stand by the wall." Confused, but anticipating what was happening, I nodded, moving out of the way. The workers proceeded to move the table and chairs out of the room, which along with the removal of the cooking area, left a nice, empty space.

As they finished up moving everything, they bowed to me.

"We wish you a good night, Miss Nakiri." They moved out of the room, and soon, a slow song was playing.

A hand appeared in my vision.

"May I have this dance?" The familiar voice made me turn my head, facing the still elegant look of Sōma. I giggled, and grabbed his hand.

"Of course."

As we started dancing, in the middle of one of the classiest restaurants in Japan, my memory flashed back to the day after our final match.

Those feelings of regret, disappointment and anger at myself still lingers to this day. How could someone forget the feelings of something so important to them? For me, the day Sōma's chef life ended was that "thing" that was so important to me.

But instead of thinking of all of the negative points of that day, I wanted to look ahead. When we were doing something so similar to this, in the middle of my room.

The faint music, the classy outfits, the slight buzz due to the alcohol we had…

That didn't matter.

All that mattered was us holding each other, while we moved gently. All that I cared about was the feeling of holding my best friend, my love. And all the warmth, love and care that came with him, and this timeline we live in.

Maybe, in another time, we would still be cooking side by side. But maybe, that would prevent us from achieving that true feeling of love.

"Sōma… this day has been amazing." It was absolutely true. Just the pure fun and happiness of this day was enough to make me so grateful to him, that he would do so much, just to see me being happy.

Although… that's always been his goal, hasn't it?

"That's good. I wanted to make this day special to you. You deserve it." I gently smiled at his words, but I felt a bit nervous, like I didn't really deserve such special treatment.

I was snapped out of my thoughts, as I pouted at Sōma gently ruffling my hair.

"What was that for?" I asked, getting a knowing stare in response.

"You know exactly what that was. Don't think you're not amazing, because you really are. I want to make you happy. I want you to know that no matter what, I'll be there for you." His compliments and wishes filled me with happiness, causing me to tear up.

"S-Sōma…"

"You deserve to live a good life. And I want to be the one who gives it to you." He finished, his gentle smile being worn on his face. I couldn't help but reciprocate his smile, choking back a sob as I tried to give the best smile I could.

"T-thank you, Sōma. S-So… so, so much." He let the thanks hang in the air, as I leaned into him, snuggling into his chest.

"Um… I don't have your proper birthday present on me yet. Just wait for graduation, and I-"

"Hush." I put my finger on his lips, smiling at him. "I don't need a present. You're the best gift I could ever ask for."

I proceeded to lean in, capturing his lips in a loving and thankful kiss. I grabbed his tuxedo, grasping nervously at it. I was scared that this could all be a dream. That when I let go of him, it would mean the end of this wonderful illusion.

I don't know why this fear always overtakes me in these moments. Perhaps it's because of my past actions, that the gods would curse me with the feeling that I would be alone, that Sōma didn't actually confess.

Perhaps it's because these moments are so perfect, that it is too pristine. That it might all be a dream.

But when I felt his arms wrap even tighter around me, as he returned the kiss with the same electrifying pleasure he always gave, it was then that I knew that this was real.

This was a perfect day, with the perfect person in my life.

* * *

 **Chapter/Mini-Story End**

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone!

So, you might be confused as to why this isn't coming out on Erina's birthday, as it is centered around the Ice Queen's special day. But school is still such a chore, so here I am, finishing this so I can get to finishing papers.

Anyways, let's look at the chapter.

I actually think this turned out alright. But for anyone who writes fluff, I salute you. I struggled with writing this, as fluff is not something that comes easily to me, which is why a majority of the chapters I write for this collection will be fluffy stuff between Soma and Erina. I want to practice this genre, and this is probably the best way to do so.

(To MegaDarkrai: Trust me, I know my strength is emotional stories, and I would love to write them. But…  
1\. School takes up all of my time.  
2\. I don't know what to write for my next story, which leads me to  
3\. I pretty much plan to write the dramatic stories (tragedy, angst, that sort of stuff) if it will become a multi-chapter fic.)

So for now, as much as I want to, I will have to hold off on writing the drama stuff I'm known for :(

Also, some extra notes about the chapter in general:  
\- Erina's dress is based on the dress from Chapter 30/Episode 13.  
\- This is the prequel to the graduation chapter of Night Changes, so before the promise ring, etc.  
\- Soma's hair is similar to Joichiro's hair when he was a teenager.  
\- Erina's drink is a white wine, Soma's is a type of sake. (I can't believe that I spent about half an hour looking at alcohol)

But besides that, leave a review! I try my best to reply to reviews, and I'm running low on ideas, in all honesty…

Maybe that will change with the end of school next month (after exam hell), but if you guys can leave ideas for me to write, that would be great, and I would appreciate it greatly.

Beyond that, thank you for reading, and I hope to see you again!

(Phases of the Moon Mini-Story 1 Chapter 2/Finale: Influencer - Uploaded March 22, 2018)

[P.S. If the titles of these stories feel odd, they're song titles of songs that I like and vaguely tie to the theme of the chapter (such as this one)]


	4. Against the Pain

It's been about a month since Sōma left Tōtsuki…

I asked grandfather a few days later if there was any way to rescind Sōma's forfeit, having a small bit of hope that Sōma truly didn't have to give up his cooking career. The answer I got was expected, but painful, nonetheless.

* * *

Flashback Begin

* * *

" _Erina, I cannot go against Sōma's wishes."_

" _But grandfather, I-"_

 _He put a hand out, silencing me quickly. He let out a sigh, stressed but controlled. I could tell that this was difficult for him to understand as well. But even so, I didn't want this to end. Not now._

" _Erina." He stared straight at me, eyes dead serious. I held back from saying anything, not wanting to step out of line._

" _Under most circumstances, I would veto this decision. Sōma's talent was once in a lifetime; dare I say it, but in a few years, he could have easily beat his father."_

 _That part hit me hard. I could feel it too. As good as Saiba-sama's cooking was, Sōma's will and creativity was endless. With the food he made for our… last shokugeki… I could tell that he just needed a bit of a push, and he would have the skill to beat his father. Hell, he was so close to beating me._

 _My innate talent would be acknowledged, sure._

 _I'm a Nakiri. That should be expected._

 _But Sōma just cooked with his own passion… something that I still lack._

 _Not that I don't have a passion for my food. But compared to Sōma, it was laughable._

 _But that didn't matter right now. That was the past._

" _But Sōma… he talked to me, after he left."_

 _I raised my eyebrows in surprise. He never mentioned this to me._

" _He told me to let the decision stand. He wants to honour this. And the determination in his eyes, as he said that he wanted to find something that could support you… I knew that he was serious. So, in good conscience, I cannot rescind Sōma's forfeit. He wants to find a new path, one that can provide for both you and him."_

 _I could feel the tears in my eyes, cursing Sōma for being so selfless. Like he told me the day we became a couple, he wants me to succeed. And he wants to be there, as much as possible. That's all he wants._

 _Damn you Sōma. You're too good for me._

* * *

Flashback End

* * *

Despite the events that happened in the past, Sōma's parting words kept me feeling positive, and balanced what grandfather told me. Normally, I always tried my best in classes, as was customary to the Nakiri name. Now, however, I did my absolute best. Sōma's not the only one who wants to support us. I need to prove to him that I'm worthy of being his girlfriend. He's gone above and beyond to show his dedication to my wellbeing, and I want to show the same.

* * *

Getting back from class for the day, I got to Polaris, having a pleasant chat with Megumi along the way. Ever since that day, we've grown as friends. The Regiment certainly helped in our first year, but like with Sōma, the lack of that overwhelming presence allowed us to simply chat, about whatever was on our mind.

As Megumi and I parted, her to the kitchen, me to my room, I ignored the usual noise of Polaris, wanting to do something.

I wanted to clean up my room.

Now, my room wasn't messy, but there were some things that I wanted to rearrange. It just didn't feel like my room in the mansion.

As I got to my room, I looked at it. Everything just seemed off. So, after changing into something appropriate, I got to work.

* * *

All the bookshelves were organized, my mangas were put in its place, and all the recipes I had in mind for my restaurant were organized and put in my cooking journal. It was already starting to feel more like my room.

I was starting to clean under my bed, getting the broom and trying to clear out any dust, when I felt something below the broom. I crouched down, and pulled the object out.

It was a case. A shiny, silver case. I couldn't think of any time when this was in my possession.

I thought to myself, 'should I look inside?'. I couldn't tell what it was or who this belonged to without looking at its contents. But at the same time, it felt like I was invading on someone's stuff.

Ultimately, my curiosity won out, and I unlatched the case. I was thinking that maybe Hisako left some medicine, knowing I was going to be at Polar Star more than the mansion. I giggled at that, and how friendly we've become. Ever since Hisako stopped referring to me as her master, we've grown so close, and I couldn't be happier. More and more, along with Alice and Megumi, we've been hanging out, simply going shopping or out to a restaurant. It really felt nice, to have such close, true friends around me. It was something that I've never got to experience until everything from that past month happened.

When I opened the case, however, I was surprised by its contents. A chef's knife, piece of cloth, and a letter addressed to me. It still felt fuzzy in my eyes, until I remembered Sōma's last night here.

 _'Sōma had a case in his hand. My frazzled mind didn't really understand what it was.'_

My eyes widened in anticipation, and my hand was shaky in grabbing the letter. I knew now that it was Sōma's knife and headband/wrist cloth. Why did he leave it here? I instantly knew that the letter would contain my answers. I wasted no more time, and started reading.

" _Erina._

 _I wonder when you'll find this. I remember when I saw you sitting there, that you weren't looking too good. You might have forgotten all about this that night because… well, better things happened for us."_

I smiled at this. Better indeed.

" _Well anyway, I just wanted to say some things in this letter, so make sure you read all of it, ok? Ah, who am I kidding, of course you'll read it._

 _I just wanted to ramble a bit. First of all, I just want you to always remember, that I would go through everything that happened, as long as we ended up together in the end. My career was worth our relationship. Don't blame yourself for what happened. Things could have been so much worse. Just know, that no matter what happens, I will support you every step of the way."_

I could feel my tears start to well up. I know what could have happened if I didn't anger him to the point of risking his career. I could have lost all my passion for cooking, and stepped away from it all. More importantly, we would have never realized our feelings for each other. I wouldn't have someone who makes me giddy every time I see them. I would never have someone who would be as supportive as my boyfriend.

So, I kept going, holding back the tears that I wanted to shed. Sōma wants me to be strong, and I would do that for him.

" _It's like my mom and dad. They were always so supportive around each other, and was one of the biggest reasons why I started to take cooking seriously."_

I could tell. His cooking always had that warmth to it, like he was cooking for more than judges. He was cooking with his heart, with his family in mind. He already got me to say that his food was delicious, a few weeks ago. That heart made his omelette feel like home. It was like I was a part of his family, beyond his mom and dad.

… And I tried to stop thinking of that, because that would imply that we were more than dating, but already married. And marriage made me blush; it felt too surreal.

" _Actually… you probably haven't heard me talking about my mom much. She was a chef, just like me and pops. They met at Yukihira's, actually. I don't know the details, but… I remember my mom. She was so happy all the time, and I enjoyed every second of my time with her and my dad."_

I could tell that this part of the letter was going to be more personal than anything Sōma's revealed to me before. He's right, in that he never talked about his mother. It makes sense, he wouldn't want to bring up memories about his late mother. But if he was talking about her like this, then I could tell that I was going to learn more than I expected.

" _But then… my mom got sick. Something about a heart defect. She only lived for a month more, before passing away. It was so sudden. I felt so pained by it, that for a little while, I didn't cook._

 _One of the things that stopped me from dropping cooking entirely, though, happened a little before she died._

 _She called me over to her, and started talking about how happy she was that I was going to be just like her and pops. To celebrate, she gave me her chef's knife and headband. She always wore it around her neck, so I did the same, just around my wrist."_

There was so much to take in. Sōma's mother died of a heart defect… is it genetic? D-does Sōma have the same chance of getting it?

N-no, please no… he can't. He can't die… I need him here. I was going to get him checked out, with all of the power the Nakiri family could give. And even though part of that was my selfishness, the other was truly for his well being. He gave up so much already… he doesn't deserve to give up his life as well.

Beyond that… the knife and cloth in the case felt so much heavier. Soma's defining items as a chef… were passed down to him by his mother, in the last month of her life.

But why were they here?

" _But, with everything that happened… Well, I don't need them anymore, do I?"_

I finally let the tears fall, realizing what was happening.

" _Erina… since I'm no longer a chef, I give these to you. My mom's headband and knife… they're yours now. You can do what you want with them; use them, preserve them, whatever. I… I just want to make sure they're in good hands. You're the best person I could think of giving these to._

 _You're family, after all._

 _I'll talk to you soon._

 _Sōma."_

As I finished the letter, I instantly grabbed my phone, dialing my boyfriend.

"Yo, Erina, what's-"

"S-Sōma…" I choked out. I could tell that he instantly became serious, as I heard some shuffling around.

"Erina, what's wrong?" He asked in his usual way around me; gentle and caring.

"I-I got your case… and letter." I weakly mumbled out.

"… Oh." He replied awkwardly.

"Sōma, I can't accept your knife and headband." I said, my voice getting a bit stronger.

"Erina, I-"

"This is your mother's! I-I-I can't just take something so special away from you, even if you're not a chef!" I exclaimed. This went beyond his forfeit. This was a family heirloom, from a deceased parent!

"Erina, listen to me, pl-"

"I don't understand how you can be so willing to give away something so-"

"Erina."

His tone changed. It became that cold tone from when I insulted him, and started this whole mess.

I stopped instantly. I never thought I would be on the receiving end of that tone again, and I realized that I was being too hasty.

"… S-Sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." His tone flipped to his warm usual self, and I couldn't be happier.

"My mom said that if something drastic happened, to give this to someone who I cared about. Erina… you're that someone."

I let out a gasp.

"Erina… you're amazing. You're calm, stubborn, arrogant…"

"Sōma…" I said menacingly, understanding his list of words as insults to me. But he kept going.

"And… so beautiful, passionate and caring."

I was surprised at the turn of his words, mostly because that's what I thought of him. He was always the one that I could admire, even more so in his determination to support me.

"I will never love anyone else, and giving you my knife is emblematic of that promise."

In other words…

This was like a mini proposal. I felt myself blush at that.

"Sōma… thank you." I said.

"No problem. So, do what you want with it… my mom would have wanted it that way."

I smiled at the thought of his mother. But thinking about that made me think about the other part I was concerned about.

"Sōma… have you gotten yourself checked out?" I said, the implications hopefully getting in my voice.

"Huh? Oh, that! Yeah, I've been regularly checking, but the doctors haven't seen anything concerning."

"I'm getting you my family's best doctors to make sure." I said with authority, taking Sōma aback.

"Woah, Erina you don't have to-"

"Sōma, you listen here." I started, trying my best not to crack.

"If your mother died of a birth defect, then we have to make sure that doesn't happen to you. Y-you mean so much to me Sōma. I-if we didn't catch it… and you died early… I wouldn't know what I would do without you." I said, lightly sobbing. Just thinking of a world without Sōma in it was crushing, in a way I've never felt. Not having my Sōma here, laughing, arguing and caring for me was too much to just think about.

"Alright, I'll do it. Just please don't cry anymore, Erina." He said, as well as saying soothing words of comfort. While he wasn't with me, holding me tight, his words were enough.

"T-thank you Sōma."

* * *

"… And that is the story of that knife." I pointed to the knife above our heads, leaving our daughter to look in awe.

"Wow! So that's grandma's knife?!" Aria said curiously.

"And your father's as well, sweetie." I added, making her even more amazed.

Sōma was away for a bit, out discussing plans about our restaurant with some clients, and while I was taking care of Aria, she asked why there was a knife above our fireplace, leading to this story.

"What about grandma's headband, mommy? What happened to that?" My daughter asked, making me smile.

"Well, I still use it when I cook for you and your father." I said. Ever since Sōma properly proposed to me, I haven't stopped using Tamako's headband. Not at the restaurant, but when it's my turn to cook for my two loves. I've been trying to inherit any of Sōma's familial style of cooking, and with his headband, I feel like I get a lot closer to it than without.

After all, I found the people who mean so much to me, so I want to make sure my food is the best, just for them.

As I finished my last sentence, I noticed Aria had a bit of a sad expression on her face.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked, a bit confused at her glumness.

"D-daddy's going to be ok, right mommy?" She asked, and right away I knew what she meant. I moved to her, grabbing her in a tight hug.

"He should be, Aria. I wasn't lying when I told him that I wanted him checked up. My doctor said that he should be ok. Unlike grandma, the defect healed. He's alright." I smiled warmly at my daughter, causing her to smile as well, with a few tears, obviously scared at the thought of losing her father.

"That makes me really happy, mommy. Thank you for helping daddy." I let out a soft laugh at that.

"Of course, sweetie. After everything your father has done for me, it was the least I could do." Saving the life of my husband meant everything in the world to me. Even if the birth defect already healed, it didn't change the fact that I would have been shaken to my core at the thought of something happening to Sōma.

"I love you mommy."

Again, a warm smile graced my face. I patted Aria's hair, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, sweetie."

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

A/N: Hello again!

So, Shokugeki no Sōma just ended. I stopped reading after the Regiment arc, but apparently... the manga hasn't been doing hot, to say the least, from what I've seen on Reddit.

But I got around to reading the Le Desert chapters, and while I'm still a bit bummed by the epilogue, it was an enjoyable read, seeing everyone just interacting with each other. Reading the chapters really made me love Tamako; and I felt a bit of heartbreak when I found out how she died.

So, I finally got around to filling in this small plothole from the main story, as I always wanted Sōma to give his chef stuff to Erina. Realistically, Tamako could have given these things to Sōma, so I think it fits well.

Really, this was just a spur of the moment idea after reading Le Desert, and filling in a small part of Night Changes.

As much as I hate to do it, I might just delete It Was You or leave it unfinished. Which sucks, because I have all the chapters I originally planned finished. If people want it, I might just put the chapters out, and at least have that story finished.

With my fading interest in writing, combined with my school commitments, I won't be writing anything on the scale of I Promise You, Night Changes, or what It Was You was supposed to be.

There might be the occasional oneshot for this story, but that would be it. I have an idea for a oneshot, one that goes back to my roots in fic writing.

But as the above blurb might have shown, this chapter was quickly written in the aftermath of reading the epilogue. It might be bad, but I at least filled in that plot hole in Night Changes that I wanted to fill in for so long.

I'll be looking at every review, and I hope that you do leave one! Let me know if this chapter was bad, because I think it's really rushed. But I also want to know if I should leave It Was You, if I should delete it, or if I should put up the chapters for what I originally envisioned. I really want to finish the story, but outside of posting my original chapters, there were too many things I thought about adding that would never get finished.

Regardless of what happens in the future, I thank you for reading, and I hope to see you again!

(Phases of the Moon Oneshot 2: Against the Pain - Uploaded 09.02.2019)


End file.
